Poison Fireblaze WA130SD
Poison Fireblaze WA130SD is a Balance-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 5 Grand Cetus. Face Bolt: Fireblaze The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. The Hasbro version, shows the face of Fireblaze while the Takara Tomy version, is the same albiet with the word, "Phoenix" under the face. Energy Ring: Fireblaze It is purple in colour. Takara Tomy's Clear Wheel has yellow paint on it. It has good centripital force,the Energy Ring is Purple Fusion Wheel: Poison *'Weight: '''29.6 grams Poison is a Fusion Wheel similar to Dark, Mad, and Heat with a little better Smash Attack caused by the larger gap between the spikes. It has a number of fifteen blades in total but, however, the Poison Wheel has more recoil than the aferomentioned Beys. This should, therefore, never be used for defense and stamina. Due to the fact it has recoil, this make Poison a very good attack fusion wheel. Unlike the anime, in real life it does not destroy other Beyblades. Spin Track: Wing Attacker 130 (WA130) Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta and also found on Burn Serpent and Poison Phoenix from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings. The wings can be removed to become a 130. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customisations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only release, Fang Leone 130W²D. Performance Tip: Semi-Defense (SD) *'Weight: '''0.5 grams Semi Defense is not able to wobble as much as Defense, so for Defensive purposes, Defense should still be chosen over Semi Defense if you are trying to add some Stamina to your Defense custom. With that said, Wide Defense would be a better choice than Defense for that situation, and also arguably for Stamina as well because with the even wider Tip. However, Eternal Wide Defense, has more Stamina than Wide Defense. With Wide Defense, it is allowed to circle the stadium in some situations when it is on a larger angle towards the end of a battle, thus outspinning Defense or Semi Defense based opponents. However, sometimes this does not happen, and Semi Defense easily knocks over the wobbling Wide Defense custom before it topples over itself. It comes down to personal preference when deciding whether to use Semi Defense or Wide Defense, because they are so closely matched. For pure Stamina it impossible to tell which would win a given match, but Wide Defense would prepare you for more situations by being able to take hits better than Semi Defense. Test both and decide for yourself which one works best for what you are trying to do. Depending on whether you are willing to sacrifice some Defense but for no more Stamina, SD is a great tip. Trivia *This is one of the 6 Random Booster beys to have a purple color energy ring. Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades